ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kofi Tylesdem
Kofi Tylesdem often referred to as simply "Ko" is a character in Different. He first appeared in The Cruel And Awful World That I Live In. He is a 1/2 Human 1/2 Galvan from the planet Earth. Appearance Kofi is a tall Hispanic man. He's around 186 cm tall. He has short messy black hair. He has rather wide eyes and a small nose. His face is sort of round. The hair on his chin and jaw is visible, but he's incapable of growing a beard. He wears a chain around his long neck. He wears a white tank top that's usually dirty and over it a black jeans-like jacket with multiple pockets. He has grey fingerless gloves on his hands as well. He wears dark grey pants with two extra pockets around his lower legs. The pants cut short a bit before his ankles. He has white socks up to his ankles and dark grey sneakers with blue detail. Personality Kofi is quite level-headed. He's calm and often seems even emotionless. He enjoys the times when no one but himself knows what's going on. Despite his emotionlessness, he appears to be optimistic in most cases. He acknowledges that he is superior to his friends but at the same time, he knows that he shouldn't brag about it. His personality completely changes when he's with Clara. He becomes super protective. Kofi turns into a determined and strong person. He's willing to take on anyone and starts using brute strength instead of his brain. Some might even call him enraged. He's willing to do anything for her. Powers and Abilities Being half Galvan he possesses enhanced intelligence. He's good with any sort of electronics. He's capable of creating great things from just junk. He's a great strategist and his predictions are on point. Alongside his brain, Kofi possesses enhanced agility and reflexes. With Clara, his brain seems to shut up and he seems to gain some enhanced strength, although he doesn't. His speed also increases at these times Weaknesses His biggest weakness on average is his lack of strength. While he's a great operator and massive help from the base, in the field he's pretty useless. He's also incapable of making anything without any sort of tools, which is why he carries a screwdriver with him. His brain switches off when he's protecting Clara. He's unable to devise a plan or make any gadgets. He's also often unable to stop. Biography Kofi was born on Station 12 in an unknown sector. His brother left him in Sector 14. That's where he met Miro. The two quickly became friends and started working together. Thanks to Miro's affiliation to Ms Trench, the two were able to survive. A Few years before the series started he met Clara. He's been acting as her guardian ever since. Relationships Family The Relationship between Kofi and his brother is unknown. Kofi hates him for the most part because his brother left him all alone in sector 14. At the same time, Kofi knows that his brother did it to protect him. He still hopes that his brother is alive. Friends Miro and Kofi are friends from a young age. The two grew up together and consider each other as brothers. Kofi is the brains to Miro's brawn. Silas joined the duo a bit later. The two get on very well. Thanks to Silas' power, the two are capable of making some great things. Willow and Kofi get on pretty well. They both consider each other equal and seem to understand each other. Kofi is trying to get her to like Miro. Love Interests Clara - The relationship between them is complicated. At times it seems like Kofi is Clara's guardian, sort of like an older brother. At other times it seems like they're a couple. No matter the case, Kofi is willing to do anything for her. Other Ms Trench has always seen Kofi as a guy, who could one day be working alongside her, kind of like Dan. On the contrary, Kofi doesn't want anything to do with her, but when He and Co. run into a problem, he always suggests Ms Trench. Dan Hoffman and Kofi are kinda like rivals except not really. Both know that Ms Trench wants to make Kofi one of her lackeys and possibly take Dan's spot, but neither of them wants that, so they're able to agree on things. Appearances *The Cruel And Awful World That I Live In *Jailbreak Or Something Like That *We Have A Big Problem And No Idea How To Solve It *Basically Like Robin Hood Except We Have Some Massive Ulterior Motives *Exploring Sector 13 Or Should I Say Buying A New Suit *Getting A New Boss That Seems To Be Crueler And Less Influential *Breaking Into The Archives And Pretending To Be Super Spies *Starting A Gang War Without Knowing That There Were Gangs Trivia *While working on the series, the author often mistakes his last name as Triesden. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Different Category:Reo 54 Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Galvans Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Male Heroes Category:Human Males